


Dr. Wanna Do

by davecabbage



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Veterinarians, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4812269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/davecabbage/pseuds/davecabbage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raleigh is a veterinarian ready to go home at the end of a long shift, but fate has other plans in store for him when a desperate pet owner who won't take no for an answer barges in with his sick dog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dr. Wanna Do

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this [AU idea](http://davecabbage.tumblr.com/post/129025397751/chaleigh-au-where-raleigh-is-a-veterinarian-and) I came up with one day:
> 
> Chaleigh AU where Raleigh is a veterinarian and Chuck falls in love with him after saving his dog when he rushed a poorly Max into Raleigh’s surgery after the poor little bugger got into the bins and ate some chocolate or something. 
> 
> Raleigh is a little taken with the guy who’s so damn worried and affectionate of his dog, ‘cause you can tell a lot about a guy by how he treats his dog, right? 
> 
> I hadn't really planned to do anything with it (like so many of my ideas) because I have too many other prompts and WIPs going on right now, but of course my brain is like hey wait I can write this one rather than what you wanna write now because I'm a dick :D. So yeah, this happened. It's really lame and cheesy. Not sure if I'll do anything else with it. This was more than I had planned with it in the first place. Maybe.
> 
> Title is inspired by Caro Emerald's song of the same name.
> 
> (re-posted due to some technical difficulties...)

Raleigh rubbed his eyes. After a full day of routine check-ups, squeezed in emergencies and one bout of surgery, he was ready to slink back to his apartment and pass out in front of the TV with an ice cold beer and warmed up, day old pizza leftover from the previous night. And that was just from dealing with animals all day. Forget being a real doctor.

He shrugged off his scrubs top and balled it up, ready to toss it at the waste disposal bin when he heard a commotion outside. The clock read ten minutes past closing; the doors should’ve been locked up tight for the evening. But he distinctly heard the muffled yelling. Please God, don’t let it be some drunk asshole who ran over a dog. Neither he nor the poor mutt needed to be dealing with that right now.

Before he could take a step and go rescue his receptionist from whatever loud mouthed douchebag was giving her hell, the door swung open and said douchebag stomped in with a hefty looking English bulldog in his arms.

“Dr. Becket, I tried to stop him but-” Pam, his poor put out receptionist tried to explain as she failed to squeeze past the intruder, but the loud mouthed guy cut her off.

“Oi, doc, you gotta fix him.” He yelled in a thick Australian accent, and practically shoved the dog at him, but he never let his grip on the animal go. “He’s dying.”

Raleigh blinked, and stared at the guy and his dog. The animal was breathing hard and laying limp in his arms. The guy was breathing hard himself, as if he had ran all the way here from wherever it was he came from.

He had been fully prepared to kick the guy out and tell him to head to the emergency out of hours clinic, but he was cursed with a soft heart that easily melted in the presence of animals. It was why he got into the gig in the first place. A large part of his childhood included trying and failing miserably to conceal stray animals he’d found in his room. Looking back on it, the bulge in his hoody and the unmistakeable movement was pretty easy to spot. As was the mess the critters left in his room. There were only so many times he could blame it on Yancy.

The dog gave a pitiful whimper that pulled at Raleigh’s heart strings, and the owner gave him a look that matched how the dog must’ve felt right then. Which one was the puppy again? The last time Raleigh had seen anyone this distraught, his patient’s owner had been a ten year old girl who he’d had to break the bad news to that there was no saving Fluffles and he had to be put down. Although he was pretty sure this guy would deck him if he had to deliver that news.

“Sir, you can’t just barge in after hours.” Pam tried again, to get his attention but his gaze was fixed solely on Raleigh. “There’s an emergency clinic just outside of tow-”

“He hasn’t got that time!” The guy ground out. He held the dog up as it to demonstrate his point, and it whined again to back him up. He then fixed those wide, pleading eyes on Raleigh. “Please. Don’t let him die.”

Shit. And that was that then.

 “Sir, there is a clini-” Pam once again tried to get the loud mouthed Aussie’s attention but to no avail.

“It’s okay, Pam.” Raleigh flashed her that warm grin he reserved for difficult patients and gave her a reassuring nod. “I’ll take a look at the little guy. Go on home. I can lock up.”

Pam gave him a sceptical look, and offered to stay but Raleigh waved her off and assured her that he could handle the situation. She nodded and headed out, leaving him alone with the Aussie and his dying dog.

“Okay.” Raleigh turned to his emergency intruder. His beer and pizza would still be in the fridge waiting for him after this. “What happened?”

“He got into the bins. Think he ate some chocolate or something.” The guy murmured, looking a little sheepish. He looked away and muttered under his breath “Stupid fucking idiot.”

Raleigh wondered if he was referring to the dog or whoever had allowed the poor little guy to raid the trash.

Raleigh nodded and indicated to the table. “Set him down there.”

Chuck did as instructed and gently laid the dog down onto the table like a mother would with her baby. He even went as far as to pat at the dog and make sure he was in a comfortable position on his side.

Raleigh placed his hands on the dog and gentled prodded and probed at his stomach. The dog let out another low whine at his touches. He looked up at the owner. “What’s his name?”

The guy was watching him like a hawk. He was leaning forward slightly, ready to spring back to his dog’s side if need be. “Max.”

Again, Raleigh was reminded of the kids who brought their pets to him and their matched level of affection for their animals. Didn’t see that in too many of the older ones. Except for that one lady with eight cats. He turned his attention back to the dog.

“Hey there, Max. I’m gonna take a look at you now. Don’t worry, buddy, you’ll be good as new in no time.” Raleigh bent over the dog, running a hand over his stomach and rubbing the other over his wrinkled neck in a soothing manner. “And yours?”

“What?” The guy asked, giving him a puzzled look.

“You got a name too?” Raleigh asked, glancing up at him. “Or do I have to check your tags too?”

“Oh.” He replied. “Chuck.”

“Okay Chuck. I’m gonna need you to hold Max down, while I try to get him to take his medicine.” He leaned down and gave Max a scratch behind the ears. “Sorry buddy, but I’m gonna need you to puke your guts up. You’ll thank me for it later.”

“Not that I’m complaining, but you maybe wanna put a shirt on while you’re fixing my dog?” Chuck suggested, gesturing to him and not even trying to hide the fact that he was staring right at Raleigh’s bare chest.

Shit, he felt like he was in the intro of a bad porno. Not that Raleigh minded. Chuck was built like a brick shithouse and had a damn fine face. Strong looking jaw that could’ve been carved from stone. He bet good money that it was just as firm. Maybe he’d get rewarded for saving the dog from the relieved and grateful owner in the form of a blowjob or something.... Okay, Raleigh, that’s just weird. Dying dog on the table. Owner will most likely use your own drugs to murder you for killing the little guy. Focus.

He shook his head and looked down at the balled up shirt he’d left on the side when Chuck had stormed in. “Oh, right. You kinda caught me in the middle of leaving.” Raleigh flashed him a weak grin and pulled the srubs top back on over his head. He could dream of clean laundry some other time; he had a patient to deal with.

Raleigh went over to the cupboard and pulled out the drugs. “This ain’t gonna be pretty.”

“Is it gonna hurt him?” Chuck looked a little pale. Raleigh hoped both dog and owner wouldn’t be blowing chunks in his surgery.

“Nah, but he’s not gonna enjoy it.” Raleigh shook his head and began to ready an oral syringe. He looked down at Max. “Gonna be the worst hangover of your life, pal. Hope it was worth it.”

Raleigh nodded to Chuck and he in turn wrapped his arms around Max, and held him in place. There were no signs of protest from the dog who just laid there on the table panting.

“Okay buddy, here we go.” Raleigh pried Max’s mouth open and slid the syringe in. Max began to whine and wriggled in Chuck’s grasp but he held him down firm. “I know, I know, it tastes like ass, but it’s gonna help. Trust me.”

With the drugs administered, Raleigh removed the syringe and wiped the drool off his hands.

Chuck released his grip and stroked Max’s head. He watched his dog on the table and turned those wide, concerned eyes back on Raleigh. “Now what?”

Shit, he had thought dealing with crying kids was hard enough. He didn’t know what he would do if a full grown man broke down blubbering in his surgery. Something told him a lollipop wouldn’t cut it.

“Now, we wait.” Raleigh replied, tossing the syringe in the waste disposal bin. “In about 15 minutes he’ll be bringing up that chocolate, and whatever else he ate today.”

Chuck leaned over the table and gave Max’s head another gentle rub. “Thanks.” He murmured in a soft voice, not taking his eyes of the animal.

“Might wanna save that ‘til after he’s blown chunks all over my surgery.” Raleigh shrugged, and rubbed the back of his neck.

That got him a weak grin from Chuck at least. At least he didn’t look like he was going to start bawling anymore. “I mean it, you could’ve kicked us to the cub. Be someone else’s problem. So… just thanks.”

“Part of the job.” Raleigh shrugged. Chuck was staring up at him and Raleigh felt like he was still shirtless. He fought the urge to pat himself down and check that he had in fact re-dressed himself. He swallowed and nodded. “I’d be a pretty shitty vet if I turned a dying dog away.”

“Besides.” He continued, a smirk working its way onto his lips. “How could I say no to an equally adorable dog and his owner?”

Chuck stared at him for a brief moment, before his cheeks turned a rather nice shade of red as he caught on to Raleigh’s last comment.

Taking that as his cue to reassert his role as the centre of attention, Max’s chest began to heave and the dog started hacking up the contents of his stomach, as promised, over the side of the table and onto Raleigh’s sneakers.

“Aww Max, no.” Raleigh groaned. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, messing his already tousled locks even further. He wished he’d bothered to cover his feet again, but Chuck hadn’t given him much time to do anything other than put a shirt on. “Thanks, buddy…”

“Should’ve stayed out of the splash zone, mate.” Chuck snickered. He patted Max on the head. “Atta boy, Max. Let it all out.”

“Ha ha.” Raleigh bit. There went another good pair of sneakers, taken before their time. “You owe me a pair of sneakers.”

“How about I owe you dinner instead?” Chuck asked without missing a beat, and wearing a shit-eating grin on his face despite the stale smell of vomit hanging in the air and the sound of Max’s renewed hacking as he got ready for round two.

Now it was Raleigh’s turn to sport a pair of rosy cheeks. He coughed and returned the smile. “Sounds a lot more appealing than day old pizza.”

Max let loose another stream of vomit right onto Raleigh’s sneakers again. He found himself not giving a damn about the things anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Another lame little short for you all while I struggle to work on my other stuff. Comments, constructive criticism and stuff is appreciated~
> 
> And you can find me on [tumblr](http://davecabbage.tumblr.com/)


End file.
